


Odette

by Amusuk



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Luo Tianyi fanart. Inspired by Gumi - Odette, a song made by Apol. <br/>Watercolor on A4 paper. <br/>:3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Odette

**Author's Note:**

> Luo Tianyi fanart. Inspired by Gumi - Odette, a song made by Apol.   
> Watercolor on A4 paper.   
> :3

 


End file.
